Series 20
Series 20 is the twentieth series of Holby City. It aired from 2 January until 27 December 2018. The series comprises 52 episodes - a drastic decrease from the previous series. This series saw Catherine Russell return to portray consultant Serena Campbell who took a sabbatical during the previous series, and Marcus Griffiths make his first appearance as specialist registrar Xavier "Zav" Duval. Several cast members departed during this series. James Anderson made his final appearance as long-running character Oliver Valentine after almost nine years on the show. The latter half of the series saw the deaths of neurosurgical consultants Roxanna MacMillan and John Gaskell, portrayed by Hermoine Guillford and Paul McGann; Salma Hoque also made her final appearance as junior doctor Meena Chowdhury in November. Cast Main characters * Guy Henry as Henrik Hanssen * Paul McGann as John Gaskell (until episode 47) * Rosie Marcel as Jac Naylor (until episode 12, from episode 23) * Catherine Russell as Serena Campbell (from episode 6) * Bob Barrett as Sacha Levy * Hugh Quarshie as Ric Griffin * Hermoine Guillford as Roxanna MacMillan (until episode 40) * James Anderson as Oliver Valentine (until episode 13) * Olga Fedori as Frieda Petrenko (until episode 23, from episode 37) * David Ames as Dominic Copeland * Marcus Griffiths as Xavier "Zav" Duval (from episode 8) * Belinda Owusu as Nicky McKendrick * Salma Hoque as Meena Chowdhury (until episode 48) * Alex Walkinshaw as Adrian "Fletch" Fletcher * Jaye Jacobs as Donna Jackson * Kaye Wragg as Essie Di Lucca (until episode 13, from episode 28) * Lee Mead as Ben "Lofty" Chiltern Recurring/Guest appearances * Jules Robertson as Jason Haynes * Camilla Arfwedson as Zosia March (episode 1) * Gruffudd Glyn as Danny Fincher (episodes 1 - 2) * Sara Stewart as Arianne Cornell (episode 2) * Wanda Ventham as Sheilagh Chiltern (episodes 4 - 27, episode 51) * Dana Smit as Sara Johanssen (episode 4) * Zoe Croft as Greta Allinson (episodes 6 - 7, from episode 21) * Macey Chipping as Evie Fletcher (episode 7, episodes 31 - 43, episode 52) * Poppy Jharka as Amira Zafar (episodes 11 - 12) * Olivia Poulet as Abigail Tait (episodes 14 - 37) * Sasha Clarke as Hannah Best (episodes 14 - 23) * Marko Leht as Roman Makarenko (episodes 17 - 22) * Kai O'Loughlin as Mikey Fletcher (episodes 18 - 20, 39) * Gemma Oaten as Sydney Somers (episodes 20 & 50) * Jemma Redgrave as Bernie Wolfe (episodes 24 - 25, 49 - 50) * Debbie Chazen as Fleur Fanshawe (episode 25) * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy (episode 28) * Julia Deakin as Carole Copeland (episode 30) * Jesse Birdsall as Steven Fletcher (from episode 31) * Stanley Rabbetts as Theo Fletcher (episode 31) * Hannah Daniel as Leah Faulkner (episodes 40 - 51) * Darcey Burke as Emma Naylor-Maconie (episodes 44 & 47) * Chizzy Akudolu as Mo Effanga (episodes 47 - 52) * John Michie as Guy Self (episode 47) * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller (episode 50) * Jenny Howe as Alexandra "Lexy" Morrell (episode 50) * Ben Hull as Derwood Thompson (episode 52) * Briana Shann as Mia Barron (episode 52) Episodes Category:Series Category:Out of universe